


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [23]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Untitled

Lana sticks her head in the room where Prim and Nico room together. She can't rest comfortably and wants to move around. She smiles gently, one hand around her stomach where just slightly she's starting to show as she looks in the room. AJ's fallen asleep with Kalli in his arms, Prim curled up by his side and Barrett next to them. She tiptoes into the room and drapes the quilts piled on the end of the bed around them all. AJ stirs when she moves to tuck the blanket around him and he blinks at her before smiling, "Thank God, they finally fell asleep..." 

She smiles and presses a finger to her lips. "You did too. You all had a long few days... You all deserve your rest. You especially." She smiles, "You're a good father, AJ. I hope my Apollo is just as wonderful with kids as you are." 

AJ blushes, "Thanks... Sometimes I doubt that." 

 

Lana shakes her head, "Don't doubt it, you just seem to call to the weaker ones, like Mr. Wright does, it doesn't make you a bad person -- it makes you a hero, AJ." 

AJ smiles, "You're a natural, yourself. Thanks for the blankets." 

She smiles, "You're welcome." 

She pauses, smiles, and reaches down to ruffle his hair, "If you ever need to talk, you know where you can find me."

AJ nods, "Yeah... I just... It's been a long week and I feel stupid and I made a lot of really stupid mistakes I shouldn't have." 

Lana smiles, "Don't be so hard on yourself. I know Emmy's putting a lot of pressure on you to help keep her together while DreamWriter and most of the adults are off figuring out who's actually missing and who's left. And you have a lot on your plate here with your kids on top of work." 

AJ looks at her and she can see the dead tiredness creeping back in his eyes. It's something she's familiar with. She smiles, "Go back to sleep, AJ. You look like you need it badly." 

AJ frowns then says softly, "Stay with me, just for a little while?"

She smiles, "Just until you fall asleep. Then I need to get back to my Apollo. I can't leave him alone for long either." 

She pulls a chair by the bed and sings an old lullaby softly until he drifts back to sleep.

When he's asleep, she heads off to go find her husband.


End file.
